


Crossing Typhoons: Eve

by Alira (Zerolite), DraconicSilence, ExplodingCookie



Series: Azur Lane: Crossing Typhoons [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Alira is this world's Sunny, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hiryuu META may be cold at times but she is still Hiryuu; fight me, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's more of characters yeeted into someone's body and not a full swap, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post good ending of Omori, Random idea that has become a full blown story XD, Sort Of, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is probably going to be a chaotic mess but I love it, Three dorks somehow end up in the world of Azur Lane as Kansen, no betas we die like Hiryuu in 3-4, other characters not mentioned in Tag, pairings will come up when they come up; read to find the pairings if you wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerolite/pseuds/Alira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicSilence/pseuds/DraconicSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingCookie/pseuds/ExplodingCookie
Summary: What happens when a group of friends end up in the world of a mobile game they all play? No one knows, but these three friends are about to find out....This is both the perspective of a certain other group of friends, along with others, as well the perspective of one of the friend group, known simply after a mishap as Eve. With no memories of how to be a kansen despite now being one, she's left fumbling and trying to make sense of this new world she's landed in.(Written mainly by/Main Author of this perspective: Alira)
Series: Azur Lane: Crossing Typhoons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Crossing Typhoons: Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a completely random idea thats spiraled into a whole gosh darn blown story between me and my best friends XD It's a chaotic mess of a AU of AL, one look at the series page will explain why, but I love this story and world a whole lot already ^W^
> 
> Note, this is just my side of things, both my friends have their own perspectives for the characters they handle(And ngl I'm pretty sure I'm juggling way more characters cause self-restraint? *glances at future chapters I've written* What's that XD), sooo, if you want to see how their characters are reacting to things or what's going on with them, check out their stories!

Stiff. She felt very stiff as she was waking up. And weird. Very weird.

She felt smaller than normal, and her chest felt…. Heavier too. She scrunched her face up, even that felt odd.

Groggy and confused, she opened her eyes to see she was in a completely different room than the one she remembered falling asleep in. She almost threw herself out of bed, completely and utterly startled and actually almost succeeded. 

Her body was so much lighter than she was used to, and she almost fell when she tried to stand after getting up, her chest feeling more weighed down than normal.

A glance down revealed somehow her chest had grown in size, and that she was wearing a strange, almost hospital like gown.

Completely and utterly flustered out of her mind as well as a growing panic taking root, she quickly looked around for a mirror and ambled over to the one in the corner of the room.

And there, she found she was….

Her appearance was now drastically different, short chin length blond hair with red highlights, and deep, almost black chocolate brown eyes, and, she was a lot shorter than before.

Simply put. She was no longer in her own body.

She felt her head spin, and quickly stumbled back to the bed to collapse on it. Blearly she noted the room was devoid of much furniture and had some odd sort of large mechanical contraption on some sort of stand, but that’s all she registered before passing out cold.

* * *

Apparently, as the poor confused girl found out, she was apparently in the body of a recently finished Priority Research ship kansen to help fight against the threat of the sirens.

Her name hadn’t been yet decided, and the girl, despite knowing she was a kansen from that mobile game, Azur Lane, she began to play a fair bit in recent months, could not for the life of her recall who she was now. She didn’t know if she was even a ship girl in the game to begin with, and not having a name yet as they did various checks and such before she was allowed to use her rigging didn’t help.

She was allowed to be able to get proper clothes though, and she absolutely felt her expression twist in discomfort when she saw how short the skirt she had to wear was, and was quick to quietly request a part of pants to wear under it.

They, though surprised at her asking, got her a pair to wear and she quickly felt her nerves ease just a bit.

She heard some of the scientists talking about how quiet she was, concern that something may have gone wrong while some others protested it might just be how she is at first until “the other ships rub off on her, remember how some of them were before being socialized….?” “But she can talk just fine...?”

She didn’t like the implications. 

She got her rigging after they checked that it was usable and then expected her to know what to do with it after that.  
  
And she did, but didn’t. She mostly let her body act on instinct and got into the rigging with little issues thankfully, and they let her roam to let her get used to it while they got back to fixing and upgrading other ships.

So she ended up on one of the docks of the harbor, gazing out into the setting sun of this… more chilly place. She was in the Ironblood’s controlled part of the world, she was pretty sure she was due to the red and black color schemes everywhere.

On impulse, she stepped off the dock, her rigging taking control and making her hover just off the surface of the water.

She felt weird, and also… A bit scared. She was already in a weird situation, and she knew she needed time to think regardless of anyone back in the port.

So, she just started water skating away with no destination in mind.

* * *

Really, the group of teenagers plus one technical adult didn’t expect to get roped into a situation like this. They really, really didn’t, but, well, here they were.

Hero leaned against the wall of the old building once Victorious let him down off from on her rigging and holding onto her, the brunette glancing back to his friends as he heard the other kansen let them down off their riggings.

Aubrey sunk to the ground without a second thought, gasping for air and Kel is in much the same state beside her. Alira and Basil…

They sunk to the ground beside each other, but Basil was quick to latch onto Alira, both of them shaking badly as they clung onto each other, holding each other close and clearly trying to calm down.

Hero felt himself grimace and glance away. How could he have let them get into this situation? Granted there was little he could have done when it came to the siren attack they escaped from, but he promised Mari he’d protect not only her little sister but the group as a whole before she died, and despite the situation that happened at the beginning of summer he was going to honor that, and this situation was as far from keeping them safe as he could get.

Well, nothing he really could do about it now. He looked around squinting, this appeared to be an abandoned port, it didn’t look like it’d seen use in recent years.

Well, hopefully they could rest here for a bit.

A meow broke the silence, both the humans and kansen looking around in confusion before a black blob popped out of a part of Prince’s rigging and hopped down onto dry land.

“M….Mewo…?” Basil questioned as the cat trotted up to him and Alira, purring and rubbing all over their knees in a clear attempt to calm the two down.

Hero felt a tired smile pull at his features, especially as Alira was able to reach down and begin petting the cat. Well, at least one of them was calm enough to help the other calm down, even if the person in question was a cat.

* * *

…..Well, she was lost.

The girl-turned-kansen let her face meet her palm, swearing under her breath for getting herself into this situation.

Ocean stretched out as far as the eyes could see and she couldn’t tell which direction she came from.

“...I deserve what I get for just, wandering off the port with little thought as to where I was going.” She sighed, dropping her hand down and glancing around wearily. Well, she can finally check her rigging she guessed.

Turning around with no resistance, idly noting how the rigging seemed to just be holding her in place in it in the air, she began to look over her rigging. 

It looked just as it was titled, rigging colored black and red, though she did note the dragon like maw on one part of it before she found two compartments she could open in the back of her rigging, clearly so they didn’t get damaged if she got into a fight.

Confused she decided to open them, spying, surprisingly, her laptop in one(oh god she’s going to likely need to get it replaced cause it was dying on her she cringed) and then her phone in the other.

Looking down at the water below her feet, she gulped and carefully took it out of the compartment, it being completely dry thankfully.

She pressed the power button and let out a relieved sigh when she saw the ever familiar picture of a certain aircraft carrier light up the screen. It made her smile and relieve her nerves, just a bit.

She couldn’t tell if she still had service though, she didn’t have any notifications on the screen yet, so she turned the screen off and put it back before closing the two compartments tight.

….Time to find something other than ocean water she supposed. She only really hoped she wasn’t heading back the way she came as she began moving once more.

* * *

  
Well. She should be grateful she happened to wander off on a full moon, as it quickly became very dark, very quickly and she wouldn’t have really been able to see if it wasn’t.

She sighed, wanting to yank on her hair or clothes in annoyance as she glanced around, still water as far as she could see and she was beginning to wonder if she’d need to drape herself over her rigging to try to get any sort of sleep if it came down to it.

As she looked around, she spotted something in the distance...A structure? She tilted her head and decided to go closer. The structure looked, odd, like a fortress, and gave off a weird aura.

She then heard a chorus of muffled ding sounds come from her rigging and she looked back in confusion.

She got her phone out and turned it on, seeing an absolute flood of messages from the group chat she was in with her two best friends, making her furrow her brow.

She went into the app and scrolled all the way down, resolving to read the backlog in a bit before exiting out of the app to go to the camera one and take a picture of what she was looking at.

Thankfully her phone’s camera actually could work in the dark and took a decent photo. Going back to the messaging app, she was quick to type up a quick message and attach her photo before sending it as she quickly saw her friends begin to type.

_AntarcticFloof  
_ _sent a image.  
_ _I don’t know what this is._

She got an immediate response to the image she sent.

 _StarryOni  
_ _THAT’S A SIREN STRONGHOLD  
_ _PLS DO NOT GO ANY CLOSER_

She felt her expression quirk in concern and she was quick to back up a bit, frowning. Those were the, the things that her friend Raven said she was having trouble with even with having max level ships on her account. Considering her not knowing her own level currently, if that applied here, she should keep her distance.

_ExplodingCookie  
_ _She’s in the Atlantic... why there?_

He was able to tell that somehow? She tilted her head in confusion, completely confused and wondering how he was able to do that. Regardless, she quickly began to type.

_StarryOni  
_ _Maybe she got to be a different faction's kansen? Idk_

Ah, so…. This situation she was in was something they were also dealing with? A image was then sent from Alex aka ExplodingCookie, it looked like a selfie of the, the… The, shop kansen, Akashi? The small green haired cat kansen. So he ended up as her? There was also another kansen in the background looking confused but she didn’t recognize her.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _Yikes, got it! ??? I don’t think my phone has a selfy camera and I don’t want to drop my phone... hang on I’ll get a picture of my rigging, maybe that’ll help me figure out who I ended up as._

Oh boy this was going to take some twisting around on her part and a no slippery grip like she normally was. She twisted around, deciding to make sure to try to get the dragon head maw part of her rigging in the picture, once she got a non-shaky photo she sent it, seeing that Raven had also sent a image as well.

_StarryOni sent a image_

_That_ kansen she recognized, Zui, Zuikaku?...oh fuck it she’s just going to say Zui for short, she could hear the name said in her head but she’d be damned if she could remember how it was spelled.

_AntarcticFloof sent a image_

She waited a few moments before seeing Alex begin to type.

_ExplodingCookie  
_ _Well we know she’s Ironblood. Maybe once things properly kick off we can slip away._

 _StarryOni  
_ _yeah maybe you can  
_ _I feel like I'm kind of stuck; they are going to be keeping an eye on me for sure.....and after all, don't want to cause things to derail.....and it sounds at least a little fun to play the part, even if it will be difficult at times!_

She smiled a little and was quick to type a response.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _I wish you luck with that! I honestly have no clue where I am, I left the port I was apparently just finished at and have been wandering a lot._

 _ExplodingCookie  
_ _Which phone you have again?_

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _iPhone 7 plus, it was in my rigging when I checked some compartments_

_ExplodingCookie  
_ _You can selfie with that._

She paused, looking at the picture he sent with the option to switch to the selfie camera circled and felt heat creep up her neck.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _Oh_

In her defense, she was not used to using iPhones yet considering she mainly used Android up until this phone, but she still felt heavily embarrassed to say the least. Going back to her camera app, she held her phone out and in front of her as she switched it to the inner camera.

She knew her expression likely was completely awkward and embarrassed, but at least she could show what she looked like now as she took the picture.

_AntarcticFloof sent a image_

There was a pause before they began typing again. 

_StarryOni  
_ _holy shit  
_ _you got Roon!  
_ _........well that explains why you were apparently just finished._

 _ExplodingCookie  
_ _Which means it’s good I can disappear. We don’t really know what goes on with the PR ships behind the scenes..._

She shrugged, typing again as she began to move away more from the siren stronghold so she didn’t possibly get any attention drawn to her from the sirens within.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _All I really know is they’re were surprised at how quiet I am and they were surprised I didn’t need any sort of acclimation to talking or something…_

She began typing again, but heard a boom in the distance and paused, looking up and around and saw what looked to be flaming wreckage in the not too far away distance sinking into the ocean.

With the backside of one Meta ship the girl-turned-kansen COULD recognize right away near it. Long white hair, rabbit ears sticking out of her hair, black aircraft carrier rigging-

She brought her phone up again, going to the camera app and tried to quell the sudden shake her hands had as she snapped a picture of Hiryuu META.

_AntarcticFloof sent a image_

_I see meta bun_

Immediately she got responses.

 _StarryOni  
_ _Good gods, be careful not to provoke her_

 _ExplodingCookie  
_ _Midway just happened... how are there already METAs around?_

 _StarryOni  
_ _because Mirror Seas are bullshit  
_ _but also meta bun appearing in the Atlantic makes sense....that's where Operation Siren occurs anyways, even if it's not occurring yet._

While her friends talked, she watched the kansen in the distance. She didn’t seem to really be DOING ANYTHING from what she could see, she was still moving a little, perhaps she was checking her rigging or fixing any damage she could? It looked like she mopped the floor with whatever she just sank though….

And as such, the girl got an absolutely braindead stupid idea, for all she knew the META ship was not exactly in the talking mood, but she didn’t really know where she was at all. And she herself knew that she was not always the brightest tool in the shed.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _..this is going to sound completely brain dead stupid but I’m going to ask her where the hell I even am and if she knows the nearest port that won’t try to insta murder me for getting close, and she’s likely a easier person to talk to than the sirens which I do not want to risk them attacking considering iirc I have a siren killer skill and they may know it_

...She was pretty sure the tone of Alex’s next text was a bit scolding. She did say it was a completely brain dead stupid idea after all.

 _ExplodingCookie  
_ _That really isn’t smart. I know approximately where you are and the Sakura Empire is technically allied with the Ironblood. I can find you._

Right, shop cat was a Sakura Empire ship and since he got tossed into the kansen he likely could find her a lot easier.

 _StarryOni  
_ _what do I do. just make sure to follow orders? Actually.....that's not a bad idea; eventually I will stumble to the situation that leads me to Sanctuary. [....a shame Zuikaku likely doesn't swear.]_

She sighed and began typing again, only to freeze when she heard a sound. A sound of something being fired.

_AntarcticFloof_

_fine fine, I’ll ihI_

She hardly had time to shove the phone, sending the message by accident in her scramble to put it away, into the compartment she found it in before darting out of the way of a missile. She looked up in alarm to see a small fleet of what she recognized as Siren ships heading right for her. 

“For the love of-I wasn’t even doing anything!” She yelled, dodging out of the way of even more missiles.

Then there was gunfire. And she heard the pinging of it hitting her rigging, and felt a bullet tear through the side of her left upper arm.

She screamed in pain, clutching at the wound as she continued to dodge and weave around, trying desperately to avoid the bullets and missiles.

How was she supposed to fight back?! She couldn’t feel any sort of triggers or levers on her rigging as she moved about, and she sure as hell didn’t feel any sort of instinctive feeling telling her what to do to fight back.

Did she even HAVE weapons at this point?! Sure she was a priority ship, built to combat the sirens but maybe the freaking IDIOTS who built her forgot to put the guns on her rigging!

She screamed again, a horrid almost broken sound as a missile impacted and hit the left side of her rigging, exploding on impact and sending pain sky rocketing through the entire left side of her body as well as where it impacted in her rigging. She couldn’t see out of her left eye, and felt liquid dripping down the left side of her head and face as her left eye screwed shut.

“HELP!” She didn’t care who she was calling out to at this point, she needed help and she didn’t know if anyone was even around to answer her scream for aid. “SOMEONE!”

She looked up through the blurry vision she had out of her right eye, seeing countless missiles coming right at her, she was going to-

Suddenly a flood of purple playing cards intercepted the missiles, making them explode on impact before they got close to her.

A figure was soon in front of her, long white hair billowing in the wind caused by the explosions. Rigging colored black, made for an aircraft carrier. Long white rabbit ears.

“Come forth, my planes!” A voice she was much more used to hearing speak in japanese called out, and she could faintly see the outline of planes fly out from several cards of the many circling the kansen in front of her.

Explosions, many, many explosions rang out, and like that, it seemed the enemies were taken care of.

Even so, the girl was holding onto the undamaged side of her rigging, trying so hard to not still scream or sob at how much pain she was in as the kansen turned around to look at her.

“…Shit!” The kansen swore and darted towards her, catching both the girl with one arm and her rigging with the other when they dipped down for a moment, the left part of said rigging which was listing dangerously down and to the side, already having taken on water from the hole blown in it from the missile that struck it’s mark.

“Hell, just hold on a moment, I’ll at least attempt a quick patch job so you aren’t taking on any more water. Grab onto my rigging so I have my hands free.” Hiryuuu’s tone was that of wariness, but also concern and alarm was tinging her words.

She nodded and grabbed onto the side of the rigging the other kansen had, and the other kansen pulled something out of a compartment in her own rigging and began trying to patch the hole as best she could.

Hiryuu also tapped the side of the rigging near the hole with a finger, making the girl wince which the kansen noticed and swore at. “So you’ve got one of those riggings…. No wonder you’re in such a state. Okay…” 

The girl didn’t pay too much attention to what the rabbit kansen did, trying to wipe whatever was coating the left side of her face away but she couldn’t wipe it all away, it just kept coming.

“...So, what’s the name of the girl I just saved from those heartless sirens?” Hiryuu’s comment had the girl blearly glance over, seeing she had some sort of cylinder with a lid in her hands, it glowed purple blue.

Name, right, she knew Raven called her…. Something, she couldn’t recall due to the pain making it hard to think, and she wasn’t about to pull her phone out. She hardly had enough strength to cling onto the aircraft carrier’s rigging as it was, even though it was the flat runway part.

“....Eve.” She said after a moment, watching as Hiryuu opened the cylinder before letting her head drop and eye close. “My name, it’s Eve.”

She was positive it wasn’t the actual name of the ship she was, but being a priority ship she could see getting some sort of biblical name or whatever, and Eve was simple. Simple stupid enough that she wasn’t likely to forget it even if she’s heavily injured.

She felt the damaged part of her rigging tingle a bit before the pain dulled greatly, making her open her eye to see Hiryuu tuck that cylinder back into a compartment of her own rigging.

“Eve, eh? I’m Hiryuu.” The kansen nodded as Eve rubbed at her face again, which Hiryuu caught her wrist after she did so. “That’s not going to halt the blood flowing from that shrapnel wound.”

Ah, so she got hit by a piece of her own rigging when that missile hit and exploded. Lovely.

Hiryuu helped her stand up, brushing her hair to the side to inspect the wound. “One moment, just close your eyes for a moment.”

Eve did as she asked, hearing the kansen mess around with her rigging, then the sound of another cylinder opening before she felt Hiryuu gently dab some sort of cool cloth on the wound for a moment. It tingled.

Then the closing of that cylinder, and then a different, dry cloth wiped away the blood from her eye. “There we go. That should keep the wound from getting infected or bleeding anymore.”

Eve blinked her eyes open, seeing Hiryuu tucking away that cylinder back in her rigging before looking back to her. “Might be wise to wait here a little bit, what I put on the hole is sealing the hole, whether it’ll completely seal it or just enough I don’t know, but your rigging should be automatically beginning to drain the water from it, and one of your riggings chambers is jammed up so be careful. You should be stable now but it’s best you don’t strain yourself for a bit.”

Hiryuu glanced around, slightly turning away. “Do whatever you need to do to check your rigging or whatever while you wait, I’ll keep watch until you’re able to move.”

Eve nodded, turning and pulling her phone out of the compartment, shakily typing out a message she quickly sent to the group chat.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _how am I alive after that_

And thus she knew she immediately concerned her two friends.

 _StarryOni  
_ _what happened_

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _everything hurts. Uh I guess I got spotted by the siren outpost and they sent a fleet to murder my ass? If it wasn’t for my untimely savior I’d be toast, my rigging is banged up to heck as it is and I didn’t know how to fight back at all_

 _ExplodingCookie  
_ _Why did you stick around when we told you what that was? And who bailed you out?_

“Like I knew they were going to freaking attack me...” Eve huffed and grumbled under her breath, causing Hiryuu to look over and quirk a faintly amused eyebrow at her. Which Eve was quick to switch to her camera app and take a few pictures of before waving at her savior.

“It’s nothing, pals of mine are concerned about me but that’s it.” Eve said and Hiryuu nodded, going back to keeping an eye out.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _I was moving away though! I just had to pause to type and I literally wasn’t doing anything to signal them calling down the reapers from the gates of hell itself! As for who bailed me out...I guess I must have screamed loud enough cause it was her_

She attached the best shot she just got of Hiryuu before sending it.

_AntarcticFloof sent a image_

_AntarcticFloof  
_ _do I know why she bailed me out, nope, absolutely no idea and I’ve yet to ask, and I guess she’s sticking around so I don’t get ambushed again or something while I type._

 _StarryOni  
_ _so uh  
_ _I should of mentioned that PR ships start out weaker than normal ships  
_ _also hey, nothing says a meta bun can't be friendly_

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _Well that explains why I almost crumbled like paper and nearly sunk. And true enough!_

Eve sighed again, making Hiryuu look over again. “Sorry, I just… I’m really lost and I don’t know where a safe port even is, or where my friends are.”

The kansen eyed her up and down before saying. “It’s clear you're completely out of your element and have no idea how to fight, judging by your expression, so if you want I can stick with you until you find a port that isn’t hostile to yourself.” at the slight confusion on Eve’s face, the META ship continued. “I mean, a priority ship like yourself being left in a state like this, without any guns or weapons…. There’s little else I can assume.” Hiryuu trailed off and Eve felt a pit form in her stomach.

Hiryuu was roughly assuming she either escaped some sort of attack on her port after she was finished or turned against her creators and fled after her weapons were stripped from her before she got any combat experience. Honestly Eve might as well have done the latter. And it wasn’t like she could explain her situation as confusing as it was.

“Please, I would, really, really appreciate it.” Eve looked up and gave a shaky smile, one that Hiryuu nodded at. 

_AntarcticFloof  
_ _She’s saying she’ll stick with me until I get to a port not wanting to insta murder my ass and where I can get repairs. One of my riggings chambers for something is jammed according to her though so i should be careful if we get into any fights._

 _StarryOni  
_ _yeah try to avoid battles and get to a safe port please._

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _Gonna try._

Eve sighed again, this was going to be, very interesting to say the least. She tucked her phone back in her rigging and tested moving a little.

Sore, she got the distinct feeling of her rigging being very sore as if it were a limb of hers, strange….

“You ready to head out?” Hiryuu META asked as she saw her move a bit. “We can go slow if needed.”

“...Honestly with how sore I am that might be wise.” Another sigh, she was doing that a lot tonight. “I hope it’s not a problem.”

“It’s not.” Hiryuu grinned, adjusting her swords sheaths. “Anything we encounter won’t last a moment against my planes like that siren fleet, and if any get close I'll make short work of with my blade.”

Eve nodded, following behind Hiryuu META as she began to move. Idly, she wondered what the ship was even doing here to begin with. She also idly realized at some point she’s going to need to mention the name she gave Hiryuu to call her to her friends. At least before she finds them.

….Oops.

* * *

Blue, blocks of blue, cyan blue were floating in the water, Eve spotted as she followed Hiryuu. Their glow was distinct enough for her to spot them in the dark. 

Wisdom cubes of fallen ships, kansen who sank, died-

She found herself deviating from following Hiryuu META to go over to the cluster of wisdom cubes she saw, bending down to scoop them up in her palms.

“....I don’t think you can do anything for them if they’ve been reduced to just their cubes.” Hiryuu warned her as she put them in an empty compartment of her rigging after wiping the water off them as best she could. “Special equipment is needed to revive fallen kansen.”

“....I can’t just leave them there.” She said softly, heart in her chest aching for the fallen kansen even though she could not tell who they were. “At the very least I can make sure they don’t fall to the seafloor and are lost forever, even if I can’t do much else.”

Hiryuu was silent before nodding and motioning the kansen to begin following her again.

However, one thing Eve saw on one of the cubes bothered her, though….

_It had a deep crack in it and it glowed more dimly than the other cubes._

She could only hope it wouldn’t be a problem if the kansen in question was able to be rebuilt….

* * *

Later, when she had to pause to rest for a bit at Hiryuu’s suggestion after seeing how winded the girl was getting, she brought out her phone and opened the compartment holding the wisdom cubes, taking a picture of them.

She then decided to send a picture of them to the chat.

_AntarcticFloof sent a image_

_AntarcticFloof  
_ _Found these a little while ago. Not a clue who they were before being sunk, but… I wasn’t going to leave them to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I’m not in the place I found them and I honestly am just still following Hiryuu. I’m really worried about the cracked one, though….._

 _StarryOni  
_ _Careful with that cracked one, it's likely fragile given its state. Were it not for the fact that neither would be in the same spot as three perfectly fine Cubes, I would of thought you found the cube of -kof- or the local fox cryptid. As for right this second.....I have no clue whose cube is the damaged one, let alone the other three Cubes there._

She nodded at the message before putting her phone away after typing up a quick reply.

 _AntarcticFloof  
_ _Gotcha! I’ll be careful with it._

She frowned and sighed as she then closed the compartment for the cubes. She had to keep reminding herself she couldn’t do anything at that moment and she just needed to focus on following the META ship to a safe port before figuring out if she could help the fallen Kansen she had the cubes of.

At the moment she could just keep them safe until then.

* * *

“Hey, where are your friends? If I know what port they’re at I can guide you to it.” Hiryuu spoke up suddenly, startling Eve out of her thoughts(And slight doze as it was late but she didn’t know what she was going to do for sleep).

“Ahh, I’m not sure what port they’re at, I haven’t asked.” She felt embarrassment creep up her neck. In hindsight she should have before it got so late they were likely asleep. “But I do know what faction they’re apart of. Sakura Empire.”  
  
“Hm? And who are they?” Hiryuu was suddenly a lot more chatty than she had been for the past few hours at that and Eve saw one of her ears twitch.

“Uh, Akashi and Zuikaku.” She had to mind herself and say the names of the ships they were in the bodies of, not their actual names she normally called them by.

“The scalper Cat and Crane?” Hiryuu’s ears twitched at that. “You do know that the Sakura Empire is allied with the Ironblood, right?”

She didn’t, actually, well Alex had mentioned that but she forgot until Hiryuu said it again and it really registered. Her brain was still dumb like that apparently.

“Yeah….?” She wasn’t sure exactly why Hiryuu brought it up and the heavy sigh that the aircraft carrier let out didn’t help. She suddenly stopped and turned to meet the girl’s eyes.

“Look. I don’t know why you left your port in the state you did, and honestly, I’m a bit concerned that the Ironbloods may want your head if you rebelled against them for whatever reason, and since they are the allies of the Sakura empire, the empire wouldn’t exactly hesitate before handing you back over to them.” Hiryuu’s tone was flat and to the point as she crossed her arms. “Being a former ship of the empire, I know that’s exactly what they’d do, and I know the Ironbloods are not as, nice as other factions. They’re apart of the Crimson Axis after all.”

Honestly, she did have a point, and Eve didn’t know how anyone back at the port reacted to her sudden disappearance.

“You do have a point.” She cringed. “But unless I asked my friends to meet me outside of a Sakura Empire port I don’t have any other way of finding my way to them, besides Al- _Akashi_ saying h- _she_ ’d come find me, and if Zui wasn’t wrapped up in her own problems with her status she’d likely come to find me as well.”

Fuck the fact Alex ended up in a female kansen’s body and that she had to correct herself until his situation was explained, correcting herself was a pain when she knew it wasn’t needed.

“No offence, but the Akashi I know probably wouldn’t hesitate to turn you in if it’d make her some money, granted mine was a lot less scrupulous due to events than yours is I presume and would hope. Not sure on Zuikaku, never interacted with her much before she....” Hiryuu sighed, shaking her head. “I just don’t want to take the risk of needing to face the full force of the Ironblood’s navy if they decide they want your head on a pike for whatever reason and I tell them to _shove_ said pike up their collective **_rears_ **.”

“I’m pretty sure my Akashi wouldn’t do that honestly.” Should she mention she had known her ‘Akashi’ for a very long time? ….Probably best to not and stick with her timeline of likely just finished being built and not mention her situation. “Plus I think Zui would whap her upside the head if she did.”

“Hm. I’d hope so.” Hiryuu hm’d. “...I know a nearby island we can rest at for the night, we likely both need rest, and you look like you’re about to fall asleep on your rigging.”

Eve flushed red and rubbed at the back of her neck, watching Hiryuu chuckle just for a brief moment before motioning her to follow with a hand once more.

The trek to the mentioned island didn’t take long thankfully, it looked uninhabited, and were it not for Eve’s knowledge of how META ships worked roughly, that being they were from timelines that had gone wrong, she’d be confused how the aircraft carrier knew this was here.

If it wasn’t for her catching herself on her rigging though, she may have actually fallen to the ground once she set foot on it.

“Geez, here.” Hiryuu was quick to sling one of Eve’s arms over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her middle, supporting her. “Let’s at least get behind the treeline before collapsing, hm?”

Eve yawned and nodded, letting the kansen walk her up the beach and into the treeline of the island to a small clearing. Hiryuu tapped something on Eve’s rigging which made it let go of the heavy cruiser, where Hiryuu carefully walked Eve over to and helped her down to lean against a nearby tree. 

Eve heard Hiryuu detach from her own rigging, a series of mechanical noises before feeling the ship sit down beside her, but it didn’t fully register as she quickly fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this story idea was the result of one of those birthday game memes where depending on what day you were born on, you'd be so and so kansen XD I got Essex, Alex got Graf Zeppelin, and Raven got Sand Diago, suffice to say those didn't fit us at all so one of us suggested we could be whoever we wanted from that list, and as you can guess Zuikaku, Roon, and Akashi were on it as well, and it wasn't long before my brain went "IDEA CAN I SHARE" and they liked it, so here we are ^w^
> 
> (also yes I am the baby when it comes to AL, I may have made my account in 2019 but I only started seriously playing AL december of last year and hadn't touched it for months until then so I don't know a lot regarding some of AL's stuff XD I am proud to say that my current highest-level ship however is my fully retrofitted Oathed Hiryuu tho, I love the bun to death ^W^) 
> 
> (And that is why I've literally been doing Operation Siren everyday as soon as I unlocked it to get META bun and now I'm just doing it to max enhance her cause she is fully LB'd as of a couple days ago)
> 
> ( [ Also this is what Alira Omi looks like](https://alirasworlds.tumblr.com/post/641895223422746624/okay-so-im-horrid-with-art-and-my-motivation-to), figured I'd link this before I forgot.)


End file.
